Ultimate HeroeZ
by Lock On Buster o9
Summary: Going beyond the epic story told in Ultimate Tenkaichi: Hero Mode. What does the young saiyan do after Omega is defeated? Does his life continue in a tedious fashion, or are there more adventures to be had? Find out now. First Fic. Image has no real significance.
1. I

The skies remained dark for quite some time. The only illumination received by the world was a single golden light that resided on a really high platform. Suddenly, another dimmer but more lively gold light appeared. A few flashes of read, a bang of white, then nothing. When everything settled, there was an air of purity. In the silence was a voice, strong and clear, which spoke:

"I wish for everyone who died in this chaos to be brought back!"

The voice rang so vividly, it was heard in the afterlife. And in that afterlife, halos began to vanish, along with the souls that belonged to them. They all flooded back into the realm of the living, carrying that voice in their minds. A mysterious youth had restored the lives of the innocent in his own initiative, so begins the legend of a hero.

* * *

The next morning, a streak of lightning tore across the sky. It went in loops and made sharp turns, before plummeting down into an unnatural clearance in the lower plains. The lightning stopped without a sound, and dispersed to reveal a young saiyan at 16 years of age. There was a relaxed smile across his face and a laid back feel in his posture. It was as though he hadn't relaxed in ever. His name is Leon.

He stood in the middle of a stone square on the ground, sandwiched between an airfield and a small set of plateaus. His black angled hair, reminiscent of Shobu Kirifuda, blew in the gentle wind along with his deep grey fighting gi, which had a large L stitched into the back in white.

"Finally, some peace of mind. I thought this day would never come." Leon lazy fell back and stretched across the white stone squares. "I'm still having a hard time believing that I beat him."

Omega Shenron was who he was referring to. The late "Bane of Existence" had been brought to justice by young Leon, and the memories of those battles are likely to reside within his mind for years to come. Right now, our hero was thinking back to the battle that would decide the fate of the planet he lay upon.

**Lighting and Dark Aura crossed the sky above, as the ground below rumbled and groaned. Two massive powers were at odds and neither showed any signs of letting up. The two beings landed apart from each other, to one side: Leon, and to the other: Omega Shenron. **

**"Have you had enough, fool?" came the echoed the guttural voice of Shenron.  
**

**"Why are you doing this? Do you want to destroy the planet?"  
**

**"Oh please, boy. I'm not one for mindless goals.**** This is merely entertaining. After I'm through with you, I'll use the dragon balls to intensify the Chaos that engulfs the Earth! Should be quite amusing..."  
**

**"Amusing?! You ruined the lives of countless innocents for your pleasure?! THAT'S IT!" Anger had driven Leon over the edge for the third time in his life, awakening the legendary power he held. This monster had to be stopped once and for all.  
**

**Leon began to glow with a fierce gold color, lifting his hair on end and turning his eyes blue. His body had filled to the brim, and he exploded forth towards his enemy. The burst had thrown Shenron off his guard momentarily. Bad move. Leon had slammed into Shenron's body full force, and fist first, followed by an upwards snap kick. Leon chased him through the air and forced his knee in to Shenron's abdomen, and backhanded him to the ground.  
**

**The tyrannical dragon lay temporarily immobile. He attempted to sit up but was breathless when his saiyan opponent stomped him further into the ground from above.  
**

**"Your finished Omega Shenron!" Leon put one hand forth and extended his thumb, index and middle fingers, spread from each other. He gathered energy into a needle thin point and prepared to fire, until the large white figure he stood over had vanished. His energy signal had also disappeared, so all he could do was take to the air to try and spot him.  
**

**A large blur of white shot out and struck Leon into a dazed state. It swooped in multiple times, knocking Leon around, then Shenron finally reappeared with his foot to his foe's stomach. He afterimaged behind Leon and a heavy backhand swing sent him away.  
**

**"When will you ever learn? I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" Shenron began his finishing move: The Minus Energy Power Ball. An orange energy comes forth from the dragon's chest, forming a ball that expands to a great size, then aims towards Leon as he stands again. "You provided a decent challenge, but you are no longer of use to me. Goodbye." The orange behemoth charges for its target.  
**

**Leon, full of anger draws his right hand back and his body floods with a deep red. "Kaioken!" His energy skyrockets and lashes everywhere. "Galva-Cannon FIRE!" He throws his rear hand forward and a huge red beam spews forth and into the Minus Energy Power Ball. Not only does it stop his enemy's attack, but shoves it backward at an alarming rate. Shenron didn't have enough time to counter and found himself holding back the Galva-Cannon with his hands.  
**

**"How could you still have such power?!"  
**

**"I AM YOUR END!" The saiyan screamed, pushing to his limit with all he had, vaporizing the dark terror once and for all. The red beam shot through space and dispersed in the distance. Leon dropped to his knees and powered down to catch his breath.  
**

During the end of his remembrance, Leon became aware that a suppressed power was approaching from the direction of the plateau. Not knowing exactly how much power is being held back, he jumps up and readies himself for whatever comes. The head of a figure appeared at the top. It kept moving forward until it's entire body was visible.

"Is that a kid? What's he doing way out here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate HeroeZ II

Leon sat on the ground in front of the child he just recently met, known as Soraxus. One hand to his head, he pondered the situation, running his fingers through the angled section of his hair. Leon just couldn't wrap his head around his predicament. If he would have known there were more saiyans on Earth, that would have been a huge advantage over Omega. But then again, he wouldn't have gotten as powerful.

"So let's get this straight: There are more of you kids with tails from the place you came from?" He must have asked this question atleast a million times.

"For the last time, yes. Do you have poo-brain or something?" Soraxus' energetic voice was clear enough to cut through the mind of a stone. "You haven't been much entertainment, you know that?"

The saiyan warrior finally stood once more and spoke with a voice as silent and strong as a distant storm, "I'm taking you back."

Breath taken by Leon's sudden decision, the child was speechless. "Wh-what do you mean? Why do I have to go back?"

"You shouldn't wander the wilderness on your own. You have talent in fighting, but you're still young." After stating his reasons, he lifted Soraxus from the ground and began to fly. "Which way is your home?"

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, Soraxus signaled North and off they went. "My hometown is just at the base of the Northern Mountains..."

Nothing was said for most of the trip. Leon had his mind set on finding this group of saiyan children. Soraxus, on the other hand, had no intention of returning. But what could he do? The warrior who held him, outclassed him in many a category. All that was left to do was wait.

After about an hour, Leon touched down near a run down town which looked void of all life. He set Soraxus down, closed his eyes, and scanned for energy signatures. There were many very small power levels to his right, but one stood out a little stronger than the rest. When he opened his eyes, Soraxus was already headed in the general direction of the power levels. So he followed.

Once inside, Leon was in shock of what he saw. Inside the old building that looked like it once served as a convenient store, he saw quite a mass of small children about 7 years of age, about Soraxus' age. They were all gathered around one who was about 15 years old. And they all had tails. The children turned to the entrance when Soraxus walked in and they ran to him, obviously happy he was ok. But they all began to cowar in fear when they saw Leon right behind him.

That's when the teenager stood up and went between Leon and Soraxus. He spoke in a voice that signalled youth and energy, but dried out by frequent exhaustion. "Who are you? What do you want?" By just his defensive nature, he was the only one guarding this group of children.

And had been for quite some time.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you. My name is Leon. I can say I'm Soraxus' new friend."

"You better not have done anything to Soraxus, or so help me, Kami, I'll tear you apart." There was evident flare in his tone.

"Well other than a little roughing up-"

Leon had the wrong choice of words. The young man was quickly set off by the phrase 'roughing up' and instincts kicked in to attack.

Being that Leon had his guard down, the attack sent him flying outside. He tumbled across the broken street and landed on his feet. Before he had time to recover, the young protector was on him again, and Leon took an elbow to the face, followed by a few kicks to the abdomen before his assailant stepped back.

"You're pretty good. Soraxus must have earned his little tricks from you." Leon began. "But i dont take lightly to rudeness and i was still speaking."

"I dont care. Leave now or things get serious." The young man prepared his best fighting stance, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Then, i guess I'll have to play teacher for a bit. What's your name?"

There was a moment of silence between them."...Nero"

In an instant, they were both moving, flying through the air and colliding, generating massive shockwaves of energy. The children hid behind a car outside as they watched in amazement and cheering their guardian on.

Up above, Nero was on the offensive, throwing everything he had into everything he attempted. Punches, knees, elbows, kicks, they were all amied to kill. Leon matched Nero in his defense, every attack swiped away or stopped in its track.

"I know you have more than this, Nero. Don't hold back. You'll face people where its either kill or be killed."

"Don't you mock ME!"

Nero's temper skyrocketed his power. He found himself forcing his opponent back at a significant rate. Then the role changed. Leon tapped into a small reserve of his power and forced Nero to hit the reverse. But it was no use as his guard was continuously shatterede by the incoming rain of fists. Then it stopped. Nero opened his eyes and saw Leon about 2 yards away, arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face.

Nero has had it. With a shout, he let all his power show at once. His aura flashed white and lashed everywhere. Then he concentrated it all into his hands and thrusted foward.

"Chew on this! BraveShot Cannon!" A white ball of ki shot forward, highlighted by blue streaks of lightning.

Leon reacted with pushing his hands forward and stopping the blast. Although it appeared he had the upper han, and the energy ball was... growing? The more it grew, the stronger it became and this was happening at an exponential rate. Seeing as this had to end now, Leon chose to use a technique he learned after long hours training in the RockLands.

Leon let the energy ball slip between his hands where it was inches away rom his face. With a good measure of his own energy, and a loud grunt, he forced his hands together as quick as he could. And... poof. The energy had dispersed and all that remained was Leon, arms smoking, but otherwise unharmed.

"B-but... how the..." There were no words to describe the shock written on the faces of Nero and all the children below. "I-I put all my energy into that.. How could he have done away with it so easily...?"

Leon finally spoke after the moment of hesitation. "You have quite the potential, Nero. I'm impressed by that last technique."

The young guardian couldn't believe how nonchalant Leon was acting. He tried to rush him again but his lack of energy prevented that as he slowly returned to the ground on his knees, Leon behind him.

"How?" he said in this defeated state.

"Hmm?"

"H-how? How can you be so powerful? Its unbelievable!" The children emerged from behind the old car they hid behind and surrounded Nero, trying either to see if he's ok or trying to prep him up to fight again. "Its fine kids." He turned his attention back to the victor. "Please... You can do whatever you want to me. But spare the kids."

There was another moment of silence, Leon's face unmoved by the request. He just looked Nero over and through. Then broke the silence. "You see, if you would have let me finish, you'd know I wasn't here to kill any of you."

That concludes the second chapter of Ultimate HeroeZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate HeroeZ III

"Do any of you realize you aren't human?"

Leon stood in front of the ragtag group of tailed children, who he recently came into contact with. They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are." Nero spoke clearly, despite the exhaustion from his recent altercation against Leon. "What else could we possibly be?"

"You mean to tell me that you still think you're human, and completely disregard your tails?"

"Well it could be a birth defect..." The guardian looked at the kids around him and their tails and rethinks his statement. "One that's been happening... recently... quite often."

Leon pinched himself between the eyebrows. How could this kid be so dense? He clearly had abilities far beyond the capacity of any normal human being.

"No. You aren't even close. You're all ALIENS. More specifically, Saiyans."

"Yeah, and why should we believe you?"

"Because he has a tail too, duh!" Soraxus reappeared from inside the building. No one even noticed his absence.

Nero took a good look at Leon's back, and was shocked that he could have missed such an obvious detail. "Gah, I'm so stupid. I always miss the important things."

Leon stepped forward and crouched in front of Nero. "Don't down yourself. You only missed it because you need to down that temper of yours. So before i continue, do you have any questions."

"For starters, why did you come for us?"

"Well, on thing is for sure, that I never expected an entire group of saiyans to be right under my nose. As many times as I've wandered this planet, I didn't have the slightest hint of this group." Leon went on to explain how alone he felt on Earth being the only one of his kind, though still rising to the challenge of becoming the savior of the people.

All of the young saiyans were inspired by Leon's tales of seemingly hopeless situations. The Androids #17 & #18, The Great Ape, how he met Piccolo (which piqued the interest of Soraxus), Baby, and finally, Omega Shenron. These stories awakened their saiyan urges to become stronger and fight. They all wanted to be just as great.

"This is a good opportunity to get away."Soraxus mumbled to himself as he took off. He tried to lower his power level as much as he could, then snuck out the other end of the building. There was long and possibly treacherous journey ahead, but he decided to go on his own little Journey. First stop: Piccolo.

Back with the others, the children were bombarding Leon with a million questions: "Who taught you to fight? How powerful are you? Can we be as strong as you? How long will it take to get stronger than you?" The questions just kept flowing and the kids had no thought of stopping anytime soon.

"Well I'm not going to promise you guys anything, but if you work real hard, you can become as powerful as Omega."

With that, they all began jumping on glee, marveling at what they could do with training. Then, Nero broke the silence. "Are you willing to teach us?" Nero just spoke of a question that he himself didn't think of. He only guessed it as natural curiosity.

"Well I wouldn't have thought of it until you brought it up, Nero." It took a while to consider but, Leon put on a smile. "I'm always up to a challenge. So I'll do it! We'll start with the basics, first thing tomorrow."

"AW! We was hoping to get started today!"

"Well there is plenty of time left today. But i was hoping to go and get some food."

"I'll go. You can stay with the kids" Nero stood from his spot on the ground, still woozy from his lack of energy, but has recovered some in his short rest.

"Are you sure? You don't seem very coordinated right now"

"I'm fine. Just get them started with their training, will you?"

With a shrug as confirmation from Leon, Nero was on his way. Leon turned back to the eager crowd of children before him, and began pondering how to mold them into terrific fighters. "So you all know how to fly and use energy, right?" They all nodded. "So the foundation is already set. All I can teach you for now is the basics. Everyone strike a fighting pose"

There were a variety of different style he could see just from the poses the children put themselves in. Or at least attempted to. Some were obviously on the aggressive side, some were on the defensive styles. There were few who adopted the cool and collected stance that Leon was used to: standing straight, one foot a little behind you, rear hand raised and against the body, and a great 'poker face' thing going on. From what he saw he pointed the gaps in their styles.

"You, raise your left fist higher. You bend your knees. You in the back, turn your upper body to your right." It took a while before everyone was corrected. "Now I want you to try basic attacks. Follow what i tell you, when i tell you."

"Right!" There was determination in all of their eyes.

"Left jab!" They all followed the order. "Front kick! Rear uppercut! Rear cross!" It was impressive. As many styles as there were, they all worked with the same precision. So different, but so similar.

Within the course of that day, Leon actually managed to get as far as simple combos. "Alright everyone, i want you to remember everything that i taught you. Tomorrow, I'll put you guys in sparring teams. And if tomorrow goes good, I'll set you guys in a little team tournament."

Cheering ensued, followed by growls of tiny stomachs. As if on cue, Nero returned, dragging a T-Rex through the air and dropped it into the street. He pulled a log of wood out of its mouth and tossed it to Leon. "Start a fire will you."

Everyone had a decent portion of dinner, and the fire was set by the door to the building (but not too close) so the kids could get enough warmth when they went inside to sleep. It got to around midnight, and Leon was still up. He had that distinct feeling that he forgot something. But with the food in his gut telling him to rest, it wasn't long before he too succumbed to the itis.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate HeroeZ IV

By the time Leon had risen from his slumber, there was an exceptionally large pot of beans cooking over the fire that had roasted the dinosaur meat from last night, and being tended to by Nero. The children were playing above, in what appeared to be a game of Flying Tag.

Nero noticed him and beckoned to him. "How did you sleep"

"Fair enough. Though I could have asked for a more comfortable place to rest." came the reply. "Is breakfast gonna be done any time soon?"

"It was actually just finishing. Can you call everyone down to eat?"

Leon stood and shouted to the young saiyans having a blast in the sky. "Hey! Breakfast!" Once breakfast came from his mouth, there was no need to say more, as the merriment ceased immediately, followed by the kids rushing down as fast as they could to be first in line.

One by one, they pulled out neat and clean bowls from under their cloaks and held them out to have their servings for the morning. When they children were all fed, Nero passed a larger bowl in Leon's direction, who gladly accepted it. When everyone was content with themselves, Leon called out once again.

"Day two of your training starts now! Everyone into formation!" As though commanded by a drill sergeant, the trainees all stood before their trainer and bowed respectfully. Leon began to pair up his students. One by one, he called for groups to enter a sparring ring that he had marked with medium sized boulders. The two of every group would then spar with one another for 10 minutes each, with no rest or hesitation (can't be mister nice guy forever).

When that was over, Leon saw that everyone was exhausted. "Looks I have a stamina problem to work out. Nero, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, you could take them mountain climbing, but that's kinda dangerous for people their age."

"I have the solution for that, my friend." Leon reached into a small pouch attached to his belt and revealed a shirt red stick, barely as wide his palm. "Do you know what this is?"

"No... But how exactly with that keep everyone safe while mountain climbing?"

"This is the fabled Power Pole. Behold." Leon gripped the pole, stuck one end into the hood f Nero's cloak, and let it extend until Nero was hanging from the height of the biggest Capsule Corp building in the city. Then, Leon let it shrink until Nero was back at ground level. "If one of them fall while climbing, I'll catch them with it. I trust you'll back me up if they start falling by the masses."

"Of course. I swore my life to their safety."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you can't protect all of them forever."

"I appreciate the concern. But at least let me keep the satisfaction of trying anyway."

In about an hour's time, Leon and Nero had managed to get everyone to the mountain base safely. They gave instructions of how the lesson was supposed to go. One precaution taken was that before Leon began escorting everyone to the mountain, he had made a few checkpoints to serve as pit stops. As an added measure, they were told that flying, despite how subtle it was, would be cheating and the cheaters would be penalized. Some of the students groaned, but for the most part, there were no problems.

For some time, The instructors sat back while the children climbed carefully up the rock face. It was a miserable sight. It took them all about an hour to get to the first check point. And they were all completely out of strength. But was to be expected? They were just children.

"This is going to take much longer than i thought." spoke Leon.

All Nero really did in response was shake his head. "Did you expect determination alone to get them through? They're too young."

"Good point. But Then again, they weren't raised as saiyans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a traditional saiyan is born with the sole instinct of fighting. Being honest, the entire civilization was based on power levels."

"Bummer..."

Elsewhere, in HFIL, Omega Shenron, took solitude in a deep dark crevice. He sat in a meditative position with his arms folded across his chest. He held his eyes closed while concentrating his energy. Whilst doing so, he had an adverse effect on the world of the living. When he opened his eyes, a smile slithered across his face. Through his eyes, he saw not the crevice in which he resided in HFIL, but rather, The Glacier Plains in the North. And in the middle of it: Piccolo...


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't already, check out the previous chapter. I extended it as I said I would. Wouldn't want my readers to miss out on some good details.**

* * *

Ultimate HeroeZ V

"What do you want?" came the gruff voice from a green face. He had green skin and wore an Indigo fighting gi with blue cloth belt. Upon his head was a white turban of sorts, with a purple gem inside the top. And on his shoulders was a large cape with huge shoulder pads. This man was none other than the Namekian named Piccolo.

The person he was talking to was a mere child. Who was this child? It was Soraxus!

The two were in the northern Glacier Plains, winds blowing fiercely, pushing Soraxus around, though Piccolo remained unmoved.

"I came to you for training. You don't really look like much, but I'll take what I can get."

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. I'm not the type to take crap from brats like you. Besides, I don't want to hear your whining when it gets to hard." (sweet reference to the past right?)

Soraxus looked the alien in the eyes and smirked. "What if I told you that Leon recommended me?"

The Namek gave a short grunt then stared at Soraxus with a cold look in his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you a test run, but just know I have no intention on holding back just because you're a runt."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mountainside, Leon's students had made it to the third checkpoint, almost halfway up. They were improving at a rapid pace, as expected from saiyans. By estimate, they would be about three-quarters of the way be nightfall. Then a beeping noise erupted from Leon's shirt.

He reached inside his gi and unveiled the Dragon Radar. It was getting a signal from just atop the mountain. "Wow, what luck."

Nero turned and saw the device. "What's that?"

"It's a radar for the Dragon Balls. It turns out, there's one at the top of the mountain."

"A radar? How is that possible? Did someone wish for it?"

"I don't think The Ultimate Shenron would grant such a wish. But hey, go figure." Leon stuffed the radar back into his gi and looked at the progress.

The sun was setting and everyone had stopped at another checkpoint, about to K.O. for the night. Nero slung a bag from his back as he flew over to the trainees. He rummaged inside until he took out a capsule. He activated it and a larger cauldron of beans and Dino meat appeared from the smoke. Everyone ate and the children went to sleep. Nero and Leon snuck away to the ground below.

At the base of the mountain, they stood facing each other. They agreed to take the night as an opportunity to train personally. Everyone else was improving, so why shouldn't they? (Wouldn't want to end up like Gohan, right?)

The two began with simple manuevers and would work their way into the more advanced stuff from there. Nero began with a leap and a left backhand strike aimed for Leon's head. Leon ducked then flipped off to his right to counter Nero's vertical chop while also kicking his opponent in the chin. Nero recovered and lifted both forearms to block a roundhouse kick to the chest. He then grabbed Leon's leg and swung him in circles and released him, flinging him away.

Leon did a backwards barrel roll and recovered quickly from the grapple. When he looked up, Nero gave him a whopping uppercut that sent him in to the air. Nero followed and struck him with an elbow to the gut, but it didn't connect. He had just hit an afterimage. Before a reaction could take place, Nero took a stunning blow in the back of the head.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, eve if you land an attack. You don't know whether or not it'll truly effect the enemy." Leon spoke the closing lesson for the parring session. The bout had ended and he helped Nero to his feet.

"Easy for you to say. You got live experience. Plus, I've never really had formal training before."

"No excuses. There are children with less complaints than you. I know I'm probably sounding harsh, but that's the reality. I'm just real like that."

"If you say so. I'm gonna get some shut-eye." Nero shot into the air, while Leon waited 'til he was out of view, before heading into another direction.

Leon dashed off into a distant Grassland. He waited until he sensed every power level within range had fell asleep. Then, he began to focus his energy. The grass began to sway, gently at first, but became more violent. The winds kicked up considerably, as Leon's body began to glow with the well known golden tint. His hair glazed over from black to blond. With a quick push, Leon had completed the transformation, but let his aura die down.

The rage needed to become a super saiyan had to be very powerful to push you over the edge. Leon's rage came from supposedly failing against Piccolo to save the Earth. Even though he had gotten over it a long time ago, the rage still lingers when he assumes this form.

Leon got into a sitting pose with arms cross, like Piccolo's meditation position. Through the night, he spent his time trying to calm his super saiyan bloodlust and tame the power within. It wasn't long before he fell asleep in mid-air, not deviating from his position, and maintaining the transformation.

* * *

**Wow. I haven't been paying attention and my birthday snuck up on me. Well this is a birthday chapter for me. I hope you enjoy it! Read to review. Thanks for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, have you read Dragonball Legends by Veema? It's pretty awesome. Great depth of detail, and an interesting storyline. The first chapter blew my mind! If you haven't already, go check it out.**

* * *

Ultimate HeroeZ VI

The sun rose over the fields. As the light grew, it revealed animals, plant life, gentle slopes of hills, and finally, a sleeping saiyan. Leon had been in the field throughout the night, hovering with arms and legs crossed. When the sunlight hit his eyelids, he stirred and opened them. He let his feet drop to the ground, and stretched. He recollected his memories and focused on preparing for food to feed the masses upon his return.

Leon walked over a hill and spotted a herd of boars accompanied by two or three cattle. He descended upon the grazing animals and attacked them, each creature ended with a well-placed strike to the back of the head. He pulled out an empty capsule and tossed it. The signature smoke screen of the capsule engulfed the animals and went back to capsule form. Leon took pf with the meal all packed away.

When he returned, everyone had already begun, and were nearing the summit. Upon closer inspection, one of them had already made it. An hour earlier than Leon had anticipated. He went to check on this high achiever. When he landed, the child who was doubled over in exhaustion, stood straight and bowed respectfully and spoke, "Hello teacher." Though he had a confused look on his face he remained confident in composure.

"Is there a problem? You look troubled."

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken but wasn't your hair black?"

"Why is my hair an issue?"

"Because it's glowing a bright shade of yellow."

Leon hadn't realized it, but he had went through an entire night and morning in his super saiyan state. He'd been practicing for a while but he just achieved his goal: to grow accustomed to the power strain of the transformation. "I'm sorry" Leon said as he powered down. "That was meant to be a surprise. I was going to show everyone what they were working for once every one reached the top."

"I won't spoil the surprise, teacher."

"I have a reward for you for getting up here, but first, what is your name?"

"Nebarid, sir."

"Hmm, that's original. So, how would you like to be my personal apprentice?"

The young one's face lit up instantly, a wide grin spread across his features. "That would be great!"

"Excellent. I want you to gather your things when evening comes. We'll take off tonight."

Once Nebarid heard 'taking off,' his entire demeanor changed. "Leaving, sir?" came the unsure voice.

"Yes. We do need our own space to train, right?"

"Yes but..." he gave a sigh and straightened up. "Can i take my sister along? I don't feel very comfortable leaving her behind."

"You two must be close. I admire that. Are you sure? The trials ahead are more difficult than you could imagine. Are you sure you want her to go through that?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Zuyoi might not be as confident as me, but she's just as strong."

Leon smiled at the compassion this one had for his sister. "She can come."

After a little celebration, more of the other students started to emerge from the edge of the mountain summit. They continuously rose up and sat for a breather, the last of which was Zuyoi. She didn't take a rest, but instead walked over to Nebarid and stood behind him silently.

Once everyone had settled, Leon began to speak. "Alright everyone. As you all know, this entire trip up the mountain was to test and increase your endurance. Before, you all got tired easily. Now, you've all improved a lot. And for that, I'm proud of you. And not only did I do this for your exercise, I did this to see how much potential you had. Some were able to do more: one of whom would be... Nebarid! Come out!"

He did as he was told and made his way to the front of the crowd and stood next to Leon.

"I've decided that I will take this young man has proven his worth. And as a reward, I'll train him personally and leave you in the hands of Nero. I've taught him what you all will need to have learned by time we return."

Nero stepped out from the side lines and spoke his own words. "Leon and I have had a few personal sparring sessions, and I must say that I've learned a lot since we met."

"And before you all go, there's one last announcement. Not only did Nebarid prove himself here at the mountain, he also convinced me to take another one of you along for the training." There was a gasp that came from the crowd in unison. "Zuyoi, your brother chose you." Most of the students turned to the shy girl. She had her face to the ground but walked straight towards her brother. Some of the kids made a few harsh comments in her direction, but she ignored them. It would seem that she's always been somewhat of the outcast of the group. When she got behind Nebarid, Leon continued on. "You're all dismissed. I look forward to your progress when I come back."

* * *

Piccolo was in disbelief. By chance, some runt from the city, named Soraxus, came to him asking for training. At first, this kid was among the weakest opponents he ever had the displeasure of sparring with. But here he was about a day later, and the same runt was matching him blow for blow, albeit with a bit of a push. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was an eerie feel about this kid. It's like he felt this kind of aura before but at this point, it was so vague, he put the thought aside as suspicion.

* * *

**Just so I don't get reviews about this, I'll keep Soraxus's story a little vague for now. I'm gonna do a chapter on his end of the story soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to start putting more time into filling Soraxus's story. Though it's still gonna focus on the main plot for a while.  
**

* * *

Soraxus had just been knocked down by a heavy blow from Piccolo. He was becoming too confident in his quick progress, and that distracted him long enough for the namekian to find a whole in his offense. He sat up to see a somewhat exhausted Piccolo, just having used just as much energy as he did. They were even in strength alone, but Soraxus wasn't as experienced in heavy battle. That much was apparent.

When he stood up, Piccolo wasted no time in getting back on him and not giving an inch. When ever Soraxus tried to dodge and gain some space, he was dragged back in by elastic arms. He took a few smart ones to the face before he started to learn the rhythm of Piccolo's attacks. He always trikes the wholes in your guard while setting his own like a brick wall. All he had to do was set the bait.

After a minute or two, Soraxus could focus while under constant onslaught. He intentionally left a gaping whole near his lower right side. Piccolo gave a grunt which meant he was going for a blow that would spend most of his leftover power. Soraxus put his entire body into his next move. He grabbed onto the alien's leg and swung with the momentum. He lifted him over his head and slammed him into the icy ground, then drove him deeper with a jumping kick into Piccolo's mid section, before collapsing himself.

The two lay in the ice, battered and bruised, aching all over. The alien sighed and stood, limping on his left leg. He grunted his way to a nearby igloo and began to mend his cape, yes he was still wearing it, with some cloth from other capes he has burned out over the years in his adventures with the Z Warriors. Soraxus still hasn't gotten up from his spot on the ice. He had sensed a few energies from the city he left. They were headed off towards the east towards the Highlands. One of the energies he had a vague hatred for. He couldn't explain it but it was there.

As Soraxus lay there, in a weakened manor, a deep hazy feeling swept over his body. Suddenly, he didn't quite feel like himself. This has been happening a lot lately, since he met Leon. What was wrong with him? It felt like he was drifting off into another world, losing his body to something sinister.

* * *

In Other World, there was an investigation going on. There were ogres, including King Yemma, arguing over theories and other creatures looking through files and such. Apparently, there was an energy pulse coming from somewhere in Other World, and everyone was afraid that it might have a sort of undesired effect on the Living World. But there was something odd about it: the source of the energy couldn't be traced because it was hidden by an unknown barrier. If any one attempted to sense the source of the pulse, they would be mentally blown while a small explosion occurs in front of their face.

King Kai offered his service and got only so far in the 7 or so seconds he focused. He traced the signal to a remote place in HFIL. There was much of HFIL that was yet to be used in any way, so the culprit could be anywhere. For now, the people of Other World could only hope that the energy wasn't manipulating anything of significance.

* * *

"Kai-o-ken!"

Leon's body had begun to glow a deep shade of red. His hair raised slightly as his energy spiked but settled after the initial rush. His muscle mass had expanded noticeably, arms and legs bulking within his new armor. Earlier on, he had used magic materialization which he learned from Piccolo to spawn three sets of gear, very close in resemblance to the Yardats' armor.

Any who, the two known as Zuyoi and Nebarid were watching in awe as they felt the surge on their teacher's aura, before he powered down.

"This technique was made by one of the Kais, King Kai. This technique is so difficult, that he himself has yet to master it. The first to master this move was none other than Goku. He was a powerful saiyan that lived many years ago."

"That's incredible! How does it work?" began Nebarid.

"That's an excellent question. You have to be completely in tune with your body for it to work. Then you have to go deep inside yourself and bring it out. The actual purpose of the Kaioken is to multiply your base power level to new heights for a moment. It can also be brought up to higher levels such as x2 and x3. Maybe even beyond that. But be careful how you increase your power. You can potentially kill yourself."

The brother and sister duo listened intently, gasping at the possibility of overuse. Nebarid was really excited, you could even call it hyper. Zuyoi mostly kept her emotions in check, shying away slightly when you look at her.

"Alright. I want you two to get as strong as you can possibly get as fast as possible. So I'll be attacking you randomly. Be on your guard at all times and react as quickly as possib-Ha" Leon had already began with a horizontal swipe that hit both of his students.

Zuyoi hadn't stumbled too far and stood straight before she fell back. As for Nebarid, he was already behind his attacker with a few quick ones to Leon's lower back, who in turn, tumbled towards Zuyoi. She hesitated at first but took the initiative and knocked the master in his temple with her foot.

"Good job. But don't stop until I say so-"

Once more, he took off faster than the eye, coming from above and smashing the ground, making the siblings fly off in opposite directions. Zuyoi was first, trying to withdraw the moment Leon appeared in front of her. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the ground, hitting a double backflip, and firing a small ki beam at Nebarid. The boy crossed his arms as the beam exploded on impact. Zuyoi used the distraction to sneak up on Leon and drove her fist into Leon's stomach, at the same time, Nebarid came zooming in and knocked his legs out from under him.

Going with the flow of battle as always, Leon made a backflip and lunged forward with a roundhouse kick that sent Zuyoi flipping into her brother. "And that's the end of it. You guys did pretty good for your first try. Now get some rest, because tomorrow is when it gets real." Leon took to the air and left the siblings with each other and their thoughts.

Zuyoi climbed off her brother and sat down next to him, while he sat up. "I... I wanna go back." She said in a very timid voice.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be away from the other kids" spoke her brother.

"I do, but... I-I. He makes me nervous..."

"C'mon sis. Everything makes you nervous. You have to get out of that shell of yours."

"W-well I didn't ask to come here!" Her soft voice took a serious undertone as she turned her back to her brother.

Nebarid stepped over to his sibling and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "Whatever, I was just trying to be nice. You never appreciate what I do for you." As a spur of the moment type of thing, Nebarid blasted off into the late afternoon sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Training starts here, and thanks to Pandora Internet Radio, I have some ideas of bgm for some parts. **

* * *

The siblings, Nebarid and Zuyoi, have been training under the personal guidance of Earth's hero, Leon, for a week. He built their basic skills enough for any difference in style to be apparent. Leon wouldn't tell them what he had planned, but he definitely had a great idea to prepare them for any looming threat. One can never be too prepared, right?

* * *

After what seemed like a normal day of training, Leon had called Nebarid to the side and gave Zuyoi the day off to roam the plains and highlands. The deal with Nebarid was: he was fast. Not only in physical speed, but in mental processes. He sometimes thought too quickly for anything to sink in.

"What's up hot shot? Anything new lately?" Leon began.

"Not really. Just the daily routine that we had going for a week. Not much has changed, has it?" came the student's reply.

"Well, there hasn't been any _major_ changes. But I have noticed that you and your sister have developed in seperate styles."

"What do you mean? Aren't we both learning in your style?"

"You're on the right track but not quite in the same spot. It's true I've trained you both in my _form_, but you both wouldn't grow in the same _style_ as me. From today on, I'm not just training you two, but I'm honing your natural skills. Starting with you."

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"We race. The finish is the Lookout. You lose, you go home. Go!" Leon gave the world's fastest retort and took off without a second thought, blasting through the sky, Nebarid tearing air behind him and gaining.

Before the pupil got too close, Leon shot a rapid fire energy wave volley to keep him at bay. Then used the distraction to fly faster and stretch the gap. Nebarid boosted to near max speed and caught up in a second. A high speed battle ensued, with the two as no more than shaded streaks zipping around, and clashing with one another. The pair suddenly rocket upwards at a rapid pace, trading blows too quick to describe. When they hit a certain altitude, Nebarid broke off and headed towards the lookout. But before he could move, Leon appeared in front of him, and delivered a heavy hook to Nebarid's cheek, knocking him away. The young one flipped a few times before stopping, only to be launched towards the ground by a knee to his upwards facing back.

When he came into contact with the ground below, he managed to shift his velocity into forward momentum with his arms, and went straight for his teacher. Nebarid gave a bone crushing headbutt to Leon's stomach which nearly paralyzed him, and took off into the lead. The Lookout was in sight! Nebarid used the rest of his energy to propel himself forward and was moments away from his goal- double axe handle attack to the head sent him into Korin's Tower below.

Nebarid lay in the rubble from his recent crash. He took so much damage, that it was a miracle he was alive. Leon descended into the room from the hole in the roof, a look of disappointment on his face.

"What a shame. I thought I taught you better than that. Oh well."

"Shut up!" Nebarid came at Leon with severely decreased speed. He was swayed by a simple push from his opponent. He kept going but each attempt got slower and more feeble.

"You won't win this race like this. If you can't get past me, there isn't a hope in the world. You're useless."

"I said Shut Up!" his white aura flared and he launched his energy. Shot after shot, they were either canceled out or deflected back to him. Nebarid got more and more furious. "Kaioken!" This gave him a good boost but it was barely his normal speed. Every thing he tried prove useless against Leon, and he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"I'm going to the Lookout now. You meet me there when you're ready to leave."

The young man watched as his teacher left. He couldn't do anything... WAIT! If he left, he'd be leaving his sister. He may not like her sometimes, but he'd never abandon her. That just won't be happening. Not now and not ever!

Nebarid stood up, as a new boost of energy filled him. His body flashed gold then cooled down to a very deep royal blue. His hair rose slightly and took on a steel blue color. He looked towards his departing master from Korin's lookout, and took off in a flash of lightning. As he ascended, he literally scorched the air and seared across Leon's shoulder, effectively disintegrating half his gi. After he got a good mile above Leon, Nebarid turned and pointed his finger in a gun style at him. He shot multiple bullet-like ki blasts which all nailed the mentor in his face and chest. Afterwards, he continued to the Lookout.

Leon arrived a minute later, and he stopped to behold his student. He sensed his energy as he ascended down at Korin's Tower. But it was different, as everything around him gave a sense of pure velocity. The air around his body was distorted as though he was a dimensional rift. Nebarid's blue aura had faint gold color flashing through occasionally.

"Congratulations, you have just made it to the next level. Now lets take it for a test drive... Huuaaaarrgghhh!" Leon had gathered his energy and ascended as well, sporting the signature golden hair. He smiled at Nebarid. "Come at me, bro."

It has begun. Nebarid was on the offensive, taking full advantage of the 50x power boost. His speed, above all, was his best asset, keeping his mentor on full alert whenever he moved. Leon had blocked a diving kick and tried to strike, but his target had vanished with an Afterimage. He backflipped high into the air just in time to avoid a ki slashing attack. The ki wave had carved a fissure into the stone of the Lookout.

"Incredible. It's like you're a whole new person. Almost feels like fighting Omega again."

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome."

After a long brawl, the 2 began to slow down and tire out. They agreed to leave it as a stalemate and powered down. Nebarid almost passed out from the power exhaustion, primarily because he wasn't used to it. He was told not to show his sister until instructed to do so. Then, they headed back towards Leon's Training Grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's nice to know that I have some readers that would like to be part of the story's progression. I get review tips from people like my friend Super Saiyan Infinity Gohan, and now I have a new character thanks to Shiny Shiza. I'm really enjoying myself here at . I appreciate every view, review, follow, and favorite you guys give. Thanks.**

**Also, you all can kinda expect my chapters to elongate as time passes.  
**

* * *

North West Capital. This is the city in which the Golden Great Ape Baby once resided... Well before his untimely demise at the hands on Baby. The capital was destroyed by the monster that called this chaotic world paradise. Thousands of lives lost and revived. On of which was more significant.

He was a fairly young fellow, about Nebarid's age, and a saiyan as well! He flew above the city, as a frowned expression plagued his face. His green gi and light blue chonmage rustled in the wind as he went. His name was Ragar. He went the entire day asking around for a girl about his age. No one was of any use, either just dismissing him, or ignoring him. The whole day had went by when this young man finally gave up. He went east to the sea and sat on the coast, watching the waves crash onto the rocks bellow. Ragar's face finally began welling with tears. He had lost his sister, April.

He sat there until midnight, and finally came to the conclusion to leave North West Capital. There was nothing left for him there. He got up and flew in the south-west direction, determined to start anew. He would wander the world, and get stronger, in dedication to his sister.

* * *

Leon was standing on the cliff overlooking the highlands. He had ordered Zuyoi and Nebarid to start a full-blown sparring match. He reached into his gi, and pulled out a leather pouch fastened with string. He looked inside and began counting.

"20. 20 senzu beans. That's a good bunch. Come on guys, we're gonna get far."

Below, the siblings were going at it, with nothing but instinct. Every once in a while, Nebarid pulled a quick combo in trying to stun his sister, or Zuyoi launched a heavy blow that would instantly cripple someone like Nappa. Nebarid, however, was trying to hold back as much as possible so he wouldn't ascend. When ever a spark of energy forced its way to the surface, he had to withdraw to recover, taking a few hits in the process.

After repeating this action for multiple times, his sister's heavy hitters finally wore him down and he submitted.

"Wow, sis. That's one solid punch you got going there." Nebarid stated as he stood doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Zuyoi wasn't one to be as cheerful. "I know you were holding back. You're way faster than me, but you could barely dodge my attack. My only question is why?"

"Well... I'm kinda not allowed to say? Teach-"

"What do you mean you're not allowed to tell? You're my brother. We an talk."

Leon noticed the argument going on below, and intervened before Zuyoi could break her brother into blabbing.

"What happened you two? You had a sweet fight going on." he began.

"Nebarid is keeping secrets and he got caught. I know you have something to do with it, mentor."

"How about you and I go for a flight. I'll explain what you need to know. Nebarid, take the rest of the day off." He winked at the boy, which his sister didn't quite catch. Nebarid understood what Leon was getting at and walked off.

The instructor then turned to his female pupil. "You ready to go?"

"I guess" came the reply followed by a shrug.

The two went off south, to the RockLands. It took sometime to get there, and on the way, Zuyoi was trying to pry information from her master, who held fast and kept all thoughts to himself. When they arrived, Leon stood opposite to the girl and tossed her a senzu bean. "Attack me."

Being almost as quick-witted as her brother, she snatched the bean, ate it, and ran forward. Then she jumped and punched Leon in the forehead. In that same instant, Leon had sent a considerable amount of power into his forehead. This nullified the effectiveness of Zuyoi's punch. "What?"

"This is a test. The aim is to knock me down. You pass when I'm flat on my back."

She nodded and took the initiative. Blow after blow, each collided with Leon with much force. Dust from the rocky ground began to rise and blow. Zuyoi increased her power after each hit, which prompted Leon to pour more and more energy into his body and negate her advances. The dust around them began to blow away rapidly. Each collision created a shockwave that began to fracture to surroundings.

"Come on Zuyoi, you hit your brother harder than this. If you fail this test, I'm sending you back." he taunted. He made a bring it gesture and began to get on Zuyoi's nerves. She made another attempt at her mentor and jumped above. She came down like a meteor, elbow first. Leon adjusted his stance and threw both arms forward to catch said elbow. With a crashing sound, the two connected, the force driving Leon's feet into the ground. But he held fast.

The two bodies worked to push the other away, with vast quantities of energy contributed by both, flowing to the center of the skirmish. Sparks began to fly and loose rock began to levitate. The sky darkened as the energy grew. But Zuyoi began to reach her absolute limit. But she was smart about the predicament.

"Kaioken!" came the light voice. Her power lashed out in all directions. She bulked up slightly, and pushed harder. But it wasn't enough. "Kaioken x2!" The red aura deepened in color and Zuyoi's hair took on the same hue. The strength she displayed was so astounding, Leon found himself leaning backward in his stance. And he was still being pushed back. He increased his own energy and tied the struggle. He added more and threw Zuyoi a few yards back, breaking the tie and recovering. The sky returned to its original brightness, and the rocks and dust had begun to settle.

Zuyoi got up slowly. The kaioken effects had worn off and the power boost had taken its toll on her body. She had exhausted her power supply and her reserves were draining quick. Leon took this opportunity to taunt her into a fit of rage.

"Was that all?" he saw Zuyoi look at him with a shocked expression. "You haven't improved as much as i thought. To think your session with Nebarid was all show."

"IT WAS NOT! Kaioken x3!" She made an all out attack at Leon, many punches and kicks landing accurately, and with force. She hit hard and wouldn't stop until her target was down. Zuyoi gave a mean one to Leon's temple, then dropped out, almost unconscious. Leon stood, leaning in the same way as during his recent pummeling. His face froze in shock in how far Zuyoi could push herself. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

The Glacier Plains was falling apart. The white-haired saiyan and well-known Namekian were at it again, Though this time, Piccolo had removed his turban and weighted cape. The two were even for the most part, but Soraxus was slowly gaining an upper hand. Piccolo was amazed with the young one's progress. His power had increased exponentially since he first arrived. But there was something off: His fighting style had become overly aggressive, even if they were in a simple spar.

The white-haired saiyan began to power up, translucent aura lashing everywhere. Piccolo followed suit with his green aura. The energies came into contact between the two, and large bits of ice from the ground, water from the nearby river, and lightning from an unknown source, rushed into the center of energy in a feeble attempt to fill the void. The auras flashed away and the nonhuman duo crashed into each other.

Fists, knees, feet, and elbows smashed into one another in random succession, neither opponent gaining ground. But, Piccolo began to slip. His exhaustion caused him to accidentally pull one of his attacks, allowing Soraxus to close in and hammer away at his trainer. The clear glow emitting from his body soon turned too black, and his power level skyrocketed. If this assualt were to continue, Piccolo might die. Every hit sent a condensed shockwave through the Namekian's body, and protrude from his back. Another well placed hit sent Piccolo in an upward direction. Soraxus followed with a sideways swipe kick, afterimage, a hard uppercut, another afterimage, and finally, a full force headbutt that plowed Piccolo into the ground.

When the dust settled, he was on one hand and knee, gasping for breath. The younger opponent, descended to the ground, black crackles of energy sparking around him. Then there was a surge in his energy once more. Soraxus doubled over, trying to hold it in. Then it happened again: the mysterious force from before swept over his body and he no longer felt like himself in the least. Then familiar black spikes protruded from the body of the now empty shell of the human. Soraxus was no more.

* * *

The investigation in Other World had been rigorous, and very time-consuming. The line of souls to be judged by Yemma had multiplied five fold. Said ogre, plus King Kai, and other Other Worldly guardians had been in HFIL for the majority of their time. The mysterious energy fluxuations had been getting stronger for the past few days. But the psychic barrier within had drained in the process. They now had a lock on the source, which lead to a crevice, far from the settlements of the Under World. Just as they closed in to arrest the culprit, a well-known white dragon man had risen in a pillar of red light.

"Omega Shenron! ou've been exposed to causing crimes against the Living World. As the consequence of your action, your soul shall be removed from your body and your body destroyed for the rest of eternity." came the demand of King Yemma.

"Fools." The demonic voice which echoed with mystic power. "You have no idea what power you deal with. Even within the weakened state of this dead body, I can easily wipe you all from existance. But now is my queue to be on my way. Goodbye!" The dragon's body dissipated into black lightning, which then traced through the red pillar of light. Then all traces of Omega's presence vanished.

* * *

Back in the Living World, Soraxus's body was undergoing an unbelievable metamorphosis. His skin had gone perfectly white, in contrast to the black spike that now protruded from his back. The whites of his eyes darkened, and his saiyan tail twitched as it shaded into darkness and the point shaped into a bladed spade.

Piccolo could do no more than to stand where he was, in his battered state, and finally grasp his suspicions. He HAD felt that sinister aura before. It perfectly manifested itself from inside the core of Soraxus's very being. The dark terror had returned. Omega Shenron was back.

End Credit Music: Linkin Park: Figure.09

* * *

**And that doth be chapter 9. Stick around for the next chapter! **

**I disclaim ownership of the character, Ragar. He belongs to Shiny Shiza, and I am merely fulfilling a request to have him as part of my plot.  
**

**However, Leon, Nebarid, and Zuyoi all come from my sole imagination.  
**

**This next note may come as a surprise: Soraxus was not made by me. This character actually belongs to an old friend of mine. But we have always collaborated stories, and he actually wouldn't mind.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is starting to get serious. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it up to this point. It's been a help and I'm glad you all enjoy it. I might consider a Season 2, but at this point I have no idea what it'll be about. Nothing to do but go in head on ad see where it goes.**

* * *

The Dragon-like voice resonated as an undertone to Soraxus's own. The being laughed in a way that would make your heart sink. "Hello old friend."

Piccolo was powerless, as the fused body crashed into his midsection. The green body hung limp and paralyzed, as Omega discarded him like trash. Shenron finished the job by firing a black beam that disintegrated the once proud Namekian. With another laugh, he was on his way to wreak havoc on the world once more, his only concern being his power level. He didn't have the necessary mystic power to completely reconfigure the body to his original form. BUt, he knew where to get said power. The negative energy that he created to support the chaos over the Earth. He flew South from the Glacier Plains to begin his search for the deadly core.

* * *

Ragar was completely blown off of his flight path. A huge black energy vortex had appeared to the North, then vanished as quickly as its arrival. But the surge was like a concentrated hurricane. As he went back on his way to continue his travels, a white being surrounded by black light came rushing towards him. Both of them stopped.

The evil seemed to spill from every fiber of this demon. White skill, eyes thoroughly black, spikes in its back. But the worst part was the voice when it talked. "Heh, a young saiyan, traveling by his lonesome?"

The sound sent chills through Ragar's body. "What-what do you want? Who are y-you?" He was absolutely terrified, but he was ready to fight if need be.

"You don't recognized the terror? I'm responsible for all the global discord! The almighty Omega Shenron!"

Ragar felt something click in his mind. "YOU?! You did this? That means... It's your FAULT!" He charged Shenron and landed a mule kick into his chest. He followed up with a flipping motion and a backhand that sent his opponent into the ground.

When the dust cleared, Omega stood in his crater, undeterred by the assualt. "Hmm. Well you do have power. But it isn't enough to defeat me, child." And thus came his counter attack. Omega turned his back to Ragar, and the spike extended too quick to dodge and ensnared the little saiyan. Then came the powerful amazing shock that usually ensued. Ragar twitched and fidgeted as he neared the point of unconsciousness. The mighty spikes swung his body out of the air and he landed with a bang.

The demon just watched with amusement as the little one rose from the ground, burns and scars marking his body. What came next was actually a surprise to him. The boy charged and launched a huge green energy sphere, the size of an Omega Blaster. It took most of the strength in his small body to hold it back, all the while watching Ragar ascend quickly into the sky. Ragar pointed his palms forward and his tail curled over his head and joined in. A white ball of energy began to form. With all of his energy, the white ball exploded, shooting red, blue, and green energy beams repeatedly at the large green sphere. When the energy grew too great, it exploded into a column of multicolored light. With what little of his breath, he spoke to the deep hole he made. "That. Was April's Miracle.*" Then he was off, slowly, in the direction he was going originally.

When he left, Omega crawled out of the crater, sustaining heavy damage. He was absolutely furious. How could he be done away with by a child? Omega struggled to stand and used his leftover energy to heal himself. With that, he expected himself to pass out. But quite the opposite happened: His muscle mass grew, making the gi he was wearing become tight. Then a wind-like rush flowed up in his body and relieved him of any wounds. Not only that, he felt completely refreshed, as though he had awakened from a dormant state. Omega smirked to himself and once again headed south.

* * *

The RockLands had been silent for many moments now. Zuyoi lay near unconscious on the ground just meters away from her mentor, Leon. He had just saw how far she was willing to go to beat him into the ground. Was it really a good idea to provoke her further? But, being as stubborn as he was, he went on with it.

"Zuyoi. Pick your sorry behind up off the ground and attack me for real." Here we go, Leon thought. "Do you really want to know why your brother was holding back so much? It's because he was way ahead of you. He was filled with disappointment to see how little you progressed. Nebarid told me personally, that he wished:" the instructor gulped "he wished that you weren't his sister."

That was the line. From her place on the ground, the rocks had begun to shatter. Her body was still relaxed against the ground but her aura said otherwise. Once again, the scarlet aura of the kaioken enveloped her.

"Really Zuyoi? More kaioken tactics? That's obviously not going to work!"

A deep rumbling followed his remark, before he felt how different the energy actually was. It wasn't the kaioken. He couldn't have been more wrong. Zuyoi mumbled something in his direction but he didn't catch it.

"Wh-what?"

"I said... Shut UP!" She rose from the ground, hair as red as the anger she held, with similar renewed vigor much like her brother. She stepped towards the older male, who readied himself for the worst. Zuyoi placed a hand to his chest and lightly tapped him. Leon was sent far back by this simple gesture, though he remained on his feet, which had just dug long trenches in the ground.

"This is... astounding. I don't believe this. This is surreal, regardless of whether she empowered by the Kaioken x3 or not." Before he'd get himself killed, Leon took on his own ascended form. Simultaneously, the young one had ran towards him and drew her arm back. When the fist collided with her master, he went flying, albeit low to the ground. She followed, running next to him and repeatedly pounding into his body. This went on for a half of a minute, Leon was on the verge of his end. Zuyoi wasn't done playing though. She held her hand out again and a red pulse formed.

The waves of sheer power that were emitted forced Leon to take position near the ground, and not standing. When she released the blast, it came in what seemed like slow motion, just like Nappa's Bomber DX which was meant to kill Gohan years ago. The pillars of rock in their immidiate area cracked, broke, and flew away in fragments.

In his last-minute and split second action, Leon teleported behind Zuyoi and poured all of his energy into a knockout blow to the base of her skull. The blast dispersed instantly and Zuyoi fell to the dirt. While the last bits of conscience withered away, she heard Leon apologize for his remarks.

End Credit Music: 30 Seconds to Mars: Hurricane

* * *

***There you go ShinyShiza.**

**Wow, I'm on a role now. I'm just going with the flow and it feels awesome. Since this chapter came almost consecutively with the previous one, I anticipate some mistakes here and there. I only pushed this one out early because I'll need all the time I can get this week. School n such. Anyway, enjoy.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on Ultimate HeroeZ, Leon had just forced Zuyoi's ascension into the status of Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Omega has made his way back to the Living World, with the loss of Soraxus's conscience. With his new body, he ran into Ragar, and after a quick brawl (and a squeal from ShinyShiza), Ragar emerged victorious. But after the battle, Omega discovered something that he found very useful in his quest...**

* * *

Zuyoi opened her eyes and saw the inside of a capsule house. She didn't remember much from the previous day, but her head did hurt. All the while, she felt like a new person. She rose from the bed she was laid in, noticing her training gear was ragged and heavily damaged. There was a new set next to her and a note from her brother.

The note gave her instructions of showering, changing, and meeting Leon and Nebarid At Kami's Lookout. She did as she was told and made her way to the Lookout. Upon here arrival, the guys stopped their conversation on something probably unrelated to anything important. Leon was the one to speak.

"Well, now that we all got here, it's time we go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Zuyoi voiced her confusion and recieved a detailed explanation on the chamber.

"Once you step off of the platform on the other end, gravity will multiply by ten. As you travel further from the center plaza, the air gets more dense. This could be dangerous because the other side is supposedly infinite in size. You could really get lost and possibly freeze or fry to death."

"Geez, why don't you just put us against a majin while you're at it." Nebarid was joking of course but he knew that it was possible. He saw what people under majin influence could do.

"I would if you could at least last two minutes. Anyway, since there's only enough rations for one person to have two years inside, all of us at once would make a total of 8 months."

" That's like forever. What if something happens while we're gone?" Zuyoi thought that the time chamber was a bad idea. Who has 8 months of spare time in a world like this?

Leon had forgotten to explain why it was the TIME chamber exactly. It was amazing, the possibilities of what other dimensions could do. "Well, if anything will actually happen, it'll have to happen in the next 16 hours. This is the HYPERBOLIC Time Chamber because it exaggerates time. 1 year in there, is 1 day out here."

"Weird..."

"I know. Shall we?" Leon motioned to the open door of the hyperbolic time chamber. The siblings ewnt into the open door, expecting to see a sort of wormhole. But instead, it was just a slight strain of standing, and an empty white beyond the immediate antechamber. "Welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Dimension." Using his matter materialization, Leon conjured wrist bands and shin guards for the three of them and put his set on, with a slight struggle.

When Zuyoi put them on, she nearly went super saiyan in the attempt. Nebarid had a similar case. Zuyoi was having a hard time trying to stand and looked at her teacher. "What's in these things? Piccolo's weights?"

"In a way. We're gonna start adjusting immediately. 500 push ups, per hand, legs in the air. Get started." Leon was first to leave the plaza platform and go out about 20 feet, before leaning forward on one hand. He hoisted his lower body into the air, balanced himself on his left hand, and started. The others just looked at each other. It looked easy but that was just the cover of the book.

Up next was Nebarid. He had enough trouble moving by the inch. It took him a while to get off of the platform, and by then, he was almost burned out. Dropping to the ground was the easy part, and the sound of the impact echoed in the emptiness of the Chamber. Zuyoi however, had a relatively less extreme first experience with the weights, being the powerhouse of the group.

It took them two hyperbolic hours to finish the excersize, and the underlings were laid out across the "floor", with barely enough energy to mumble in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world...

Ragar was traveling across the sky, his gi still torn from his confrontation with Omega. He was feeling pretty content having (supposedly) avenged his sister. Ragar was confident enough to take on the world. As he flew over a random city, a presence from within it made him feel uneasy. It gave off a sense of death at its purest. Being so confident, the little boy descended into the cityscape.

There was a very low mist on the ground, and everything seemed to flush out into a shade of grey. Ragar felt a presence behind him, but when he looked, there was nothing Even the feel disappeared. When he turned back, what stood there scared the living hell out of him: Merely an inch away from his face was one of the deadliest beings to ever exist. Majin Buu, in his purest form. Ragar had heard of a pink creäture that was to be feared at all costs, but Ragar never truly believed, so he shrugged the myth from his mind.

The pink mass had a wide grin across his face, showing all of his teeth. His eyes were the darkest pits with an angry red core. Then, there was the laugh that mocked everything that existed. Before he realized he moved, the majin's foot erupted from the ground and hit Ragar in the chin. He was sent into the air, and his ankle was grabbed by the extendable arm, which swung his body crashing into a skyscraper.

It was amazing, how much damage Buu can deal with two simple techniques. Ragar looked up from his pit in the building, and on the top floor, Buu was looking down into the hole he just made with Ragar's body. He beat his chest, causing dust bunnies to rise around him. The little saiyan took the initiative to attack, using high-speed movement to bury his fist into the majin's face. Buu stopped temporarily to notice that there was a fist inside his head. But, being Buu, resumed beating his chest.

Ragar wasn't as amused, and flung the blob away as hard as he could. Buu went towards a skyscraper, STILL beating his chest, but recovered at the last-minute by rebounding off the wall. Ragar got a little smart and dodged the charge and pinned Buu's leg to the ground, but this proved a bad move, as Buu stretched and pulled his upper body back in for a violent headbutt into Ragar's nose.

Buu started another onslaught, launching fist after gummy fist into various areas across his unfortunate opponent's body. Every blow that landed was so powerful that it was surreal, increasing the amount of pain until the little pink demon let Ragar's body hit the floor. Being a trooper wasn't all its cut out to be, because you'd usually get back up after a horrid beating. The majin approached the young Ragar, who was pretty sure his life would end if he didn't think quickly enough.

Then, an escape plan popped up in the form of the sun's glare. Ragar put his hands to is face, fingers spread. "Solar Flare!" With that, the pink demon screamed and shut his eyes. Ragar thrust both of his hands forward, generating a kiai strong enough to knock Buu down, then dashed off into the distance. When he got far enough, he ducked into some caves and lowered his energy.

He's been getting kinda lucky, hasn't he?

* * *

Omega, the feared eternal dragon of darkness. Defeated in one life, but reborn into another...

Since his meet with that child, he has discovered a perk of this new body. He originally had the power to heal himself at the cost of his mystic energies. But this body had a little extra to offer. Being half saiyan, when he heals himself, he becomes 100% refreshed. Then there was the power boost from almost dying.

Omega wasn't in a rush to unlock his complete potential at the chaos core, in fact he was exploiting himself by smashing his body against anything and anyone he came across. He had a skirmish with Cell, Broly, Turles, and even Cooler. All of those encounters just worked to his advantage. But he decided to stop. He was running low on mystic power.

"It won't be very long now. I'll soon have enough strength to annihilate that saiyan fool, Leon. When I do, I'll synchronize with his soul in Other World. Then, nothing will ever stop me! The Almighty Omega Shenron!"

* * *

Back in the Time Chamber, Leon and his disciples had just finished training with weights for an entire hyperbolic month. They even slept with them on so they could adjust. Now it was time to remove them.

Everyone got a good distance from the center plaza and unstrapped the weights from their shins. With the release of power, they all shot 20 feet into the air.

"Woah... This is awesome! Lemme get these things off my hands!" Nebarid really wanted to see how much of a speed boost he got from the weight. When he got the rist guards off, he disappeared. That is, until his companions got theirs off. Zuyoi saw him just in time to block her brother's headbutt, while not budging an inch. Leon stood by, followed by everyone making eye contact.

Time to spar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the delay guys. I've had a massive block for a while now. Then, when it came back, Hurricane Sandy hit! I'm gonna pay the hurricane factory a visit to give them a piece of my mind and maybe a fist full of Galvaknuckles...**

Hyperbolic Time Chamber: 7 Hyperbolic Months Remaining  
Leon, Nebarid, and Zuyoi sat near each other. Their eyes were closed and they were in meditative position. The training that they were doing went on in the mind. Mental Image training was a great idea, getting an idea of what to do in various situations. The current scenario: Fighting a being five times the strength of Omega Shenron, nicknamed OS.

Right now, they were pretty much almost dead. Leon was putting up a good fight. But experience was near ineffective against the foe. Zuyoi's lack of speed was proving a disadvantage because she couldn't keep up with OS's speed. Nebarid wasn't any more useful because his physical strength was a little behind, putting it mildly.  
Fighting OS was just the motivation the team needed to kick training up a notch. Before anyone did anything else in terms of training, OS needs to be destroyed beyond the point of recovering.

* * *

In the outskirts of a random city, the little saiyan trooper, Ragar was still hiding from Majin Buu. Buu was circling above with a childish scowl on his face. Steam was jetting from the whole in his lean frame, and what's assumed to be veins bulged in his chest, head and arms. He was angry.

Just earlier, Ragar had temporarily fried his vision with a Solar Flare, and Buu wanted to get back at him. Buu would have random temper outbursts and would throw a shocking ball into a hill. So far, he had no luck in vaporizing Ragar. But eventually, Buu got bored of being angry and left. But not before shooting a Super Kamehameha, which burned through the ground and shot into space from all the power.

Ragar got caught by the side and it burned his arm severely. Every time he moved it, it felt like five simultaneous sunburns. It was vwery sore and he probably needed medical attention for the wound to heal correctly, but for now, he'll just have to cope with the pain. Not risking another run-in with Buu, Ragar chose to leap across the ground, rather than flying.

* * *

In a deep crater, somewhere between the grassy wastelands, and the southern Rocklands, a well-known evil presence descended. Omega was drifting slowly to the bottom. He was ready to conquer, to destroy, to annihilate, to corrupt the Earth.

"But why stop there?" he thought to himself. "When I'm bored here, I'll spread my wrath throughout the galaxy!"  
This dragon had plans.  
Deep down within the crater, below the crust of the planet, there was a small pulsating red orb. Black sparks of lightning shot around it. It was made of nothing but negative energy.

The Core of Chaos...

Omega took it from its spot on the ground and... ate it. After a few moment, he stopped moving. His eyes went black and his heart beat grew loud and erattic. A slick, grey substance oozed from under the scales that grew on his abnormal body. It grew in mass and covered him, continuing until he formed a slimey grey ball that levitated and shot up into the high atmosphere. The same black electricity fell from the sky and onto the orb. Slowly, the slime reshaped itself in the form of a humanoid body. The form was about 9 feet tall, and its saiyan like features were merely the begining.

The tail on its backside went from brown and monkeyish, to black and slick. The reptilian skin crawled before sprouting spikes that took on something of a forked shape. The new form wore an all white spandex like jumpsuit with short sleeves and pantlegs. The transformation completed itself when two triangular wings sprouted from each shoulderblade.

"Hhuuuuuuaaaaaagghhh..." the low growl came from the new spaw of chaos. It smiled with the sharpest of teeth and glared at the planet below with the darkest of intentions. "I am now Alpha Shenron..."

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter, I know. I'll make up for it on the next chapter. Don't lose faith in me yet. I'm gonna own this next part.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As I promised, I'm now making up for my writer's block that kept you all from such an awesome experience... Ever notice that you really get an attitude when someone accuses you of having one? Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

Alpha Shenron has been born. A new scourge to fear. Thanks to the Chaos Core, his power has increased 20 fold. All that power... lurking inside of him. He was just itching to blow something to oblivion and laugh in the face of destruction. He moved forth and blazed across the skies, trailing a heavy black aura. His first destination, that group of power levels that are vaguely familiar.

Not long later, he had arrived in a northern city location that was just south of where he had returned to Earth. He felt as if he knew those powers, but couldn't quite place it. He just sat back and watched the scene below: A bunch of children were gathered around a big ring marked by rocks. Inside, 2 more of the children were jumped consistently at a stronger older figure. They kicked, swatted, headbutted, and punched but could not even break his guard. Soon they started burning out and called it quits.

Alpha just smirked before raising an index finger above him, and pointing downwards. A supernova-like attack followed suit and descended upon those down low.

* * *

Nero had just finished sparring with some of his star pupils when he felt a massive energy spike just above him. Then everything started glowing red. When he looked up, his jaw dropped. A meteor of red was about to kill not only him, but the rest of his students around him.

Nero put his hands up and a white beam exploded forth and smashed into the supernova. The pressure reached his arms instantly, as his attack had little to no effect. All the children nearby shook out of their stupor and decided to help. Variously colored beams shot from them and merged with the white of Nero's blast, and they all powered to their max, trying to save their skins.

There was some progress. The red giant actually stopped in its path, but no one had any more spare energy to push it into reverse. They heard a chilling laugh coming from behind the behemoth ball, before it began moving again, but with more speed despite resistance. They could only watch when it came crashing down and engulfed them in a brilliant crimson.

Such evil could only be the doing of Omega, excuse me, Alpha Shenron.

* * *

The primary trio were once again marveling in the fruits of their training. Swaying and dodging, followed by attacking and grappling. Blinding speed made whizzing noises, accompanied by thunderous booms echoing in the distances of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When the team stopped moments later, they were battered and bruised and their armor was near pieces. They dropped their transformed states and collapsed onto the white floor.

"Well that was invigorating," Leon spoke, followed by a fit of coughing. These two children, that had not known for long, were really something. Not only catching up quickly, but staying on par at all times. There was plenty of potential within these two, and it could be beneficial to protecting their friends.

Anyway, it was time to leave the chamber. Their time was up, and everyone was pretty confident in their abilities. Little do they know that they will be put to a great test.

"Now be careful, guys. We've been experiencing increased gravity so you may feel a bit weightless when you leave." Leon opened the door and stepped out into the open space. The weight lifted off of him and he took a couple of light steps. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned around.

"I feel a little sick." Nebarid went slightly pale in the face. Apparently, his stomach had to readjust to its position in his body. The same could be said for his sister, who was stumbling in each step. "I think we worked too hard."

They all got a bath and changed their clothes, thankful for matter materialization, and sat at the edge of the Lookout. Suddenly, there was an unbelievably massive power spike coming from the Mountain city, then everything over there seemed to have disappeared. Zuyoi looked to her companions, and the look on their faces tells her that they felt the same thing. Only one thought ran collectively through their minds. _I hope our friends are OK_. They all stood in silence, and shot off into the distance at warp-like speed.

* * *

Ragar had an issue. Since he left his home town which was destroyed by Baby, he had encountered more and more foes, each seemingly stronger than the last. Not having much time to recover between said encounters, he has sustained heavy injury. He was lucky to even be alive at this point. His skin was scorched from Majin Buu's energy beam, and he was heavily bruised by Shenron. The discomfort he was feeling was beyond description and he desperately needed something to eat.

Being alone was not proving to be entertaining. He didn't really know how to cook and there weren't many stores around to scavenge for food. The best he could do was kill a pig and hold it over a fire for as long as he thought was good. It didn't cook all the way through and it tasted kinda weird, but that didn't matter as long as he got something to eat. But he almost choked when his senses alerted him. Something in the distance made a faint red glow appear and fade from around him.

Judging by the intensity of the light, and the feeling that he go from it, Ragar wasn't really going to head that way, and that was a fact.

* * *

The evening sky had burned into a copper and lavender fusion. Three bright streaks flew by, blowing winds that disturbed the wildlife below. Soon enough, the trio had finally passed over to a city... only there wasn't much "city" left. A gaping hole lay where the energies had vanished. It was no doubt that their friends' ashes lay scattered inside this cratter. Small, thin arcs of red lightning snaked away in the air, showing how recent this place had been decimated.

Nebarid snapped out of his saddened stupor. He suddenly noticed a huge energy that they hadn't noticed before, distracted by the urgency of vanishing life forces. "That way! That's the only explanation!" He sped off before his sister or mentor could process his words. Him being so quick, they only dashed after him before they lost his enrgy as well as sight of him. Nebarid could really move even without putting out so much.

Not much time had passed before they closed n on the energy that had not moved much. They landed and stood behind a really tall guy. He had black spiky hair, a white jumpsuit, and grey-ish skin, coupled with black protrusions in his back and a black tail. He stood back to them and arms crossed.

"Good evening..." came the odd voice of the figure. "I was wondering if you were still even alive. And i see you've brought a couple of runts with you."

"You know this guy, Leon?" Zuyoi questioned her mentor, who only looked confused.

"I don't believe we've met before. Any high power i come across is either Piccolo or some other enemy. This guy is new to me."

"Come now. Surely you haven't forgotten me that quick." The figure let his arms down and slowly turned around, showing a face that even the shadows would fear. "Leon."

"How do you know my name?..."

"I think I'd remember the name of the one who killed me."

This statement nearly sweeped Leon and the others off of their feet. Leon took a hard look. "Omega?... You look different than before."

The dragon-saiyan being just laughed quietly before responding. "First, I'm no longer Omega Shenron. I am now Alpha Shenron. And Lastly, I originally didn't think much of this body when i possessed it. But big surpises do come in small packages."

"What do you mean possessed?" came Nebarid, attempting to understand what the man was talking about.

"It means what it means. I took control over someone in the living world, and made them into nothing more than a body." Alpha spread his legs lightly, his imposing statre hunching forward, and grunted as he displayed some of his energy. "I've gotta say, the results are to die for. Are you ready to see the afterlife?"

There was no more talking. The response came in the form of three ascensions to super saiyan level: Leon, the Golden Savior. Nebarid, the Sapphire SpeedDemon, and Zuyoi, the Crimson Powerhouse.

**THE PLANET WILL SHAKE...**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Battle Begins...**

* * *

The four stood off in the middle of a wasteland, three against one. Leon and Shenron were the most eager to begin. Leon wanted to end this threat for good, and Shenron wanted to dominate everything. In the midst of the tension, Nebarid stepped forward.

"Let me get a crack at him. I want to see what he's made of." The young super saiyan stretched his arms and legs and got into an Olympic runner stance. "I hope your ready for this, otherwise it won't be very fun."

The mystic power only smirked and motioned a "come on" with his hand. The response was a sonic blast that pushed him away, digging into the ground with his feet. Next that came was a hard elbow to the chest. The problem was that he couldn't see where his opponent was coming from. Shenron dug into the contents of Soraxus's mind and instantly found out how to sense energy. He caught the leg that swung for his neck, then swung the speeder upward in a dragon throw.

Nebarid was a little shock at the sudden changed of events but, went with it to his advantage. He dashed straight down gathering momentum beyond terminal velocity and hammered his fists into his enemy's skull. The resulting shock wave, caused the ground to shatter in the immediate area and a nearby plateau to collapse, engulfing them in debris ad dust. He flipped away and got back into his stance. "How'd you like them apples?"

When the debris cleared, Shenron was still frozen from the moment of impact, but slowly looked up. He was still smirking. "Try harder" was all he said. The two simultaneously sprinted for the other and begun a high-speed trade of blows. Nebarid jumped over a backhand swipe and countered with a leg sweep. He tried to follow up with a punch to the ribs, but hit an afterimage. Shenron kicked him from behind and took to the air after him. \Nebarid flipped and rebounded in midair, and again clashed fist first into Shenron. Every time Shenron would try a heavy swing, he'd pass through an illusion, and take a hit from a random angle. This is a rare time where he had trouble keeping up.

* * *

Leon and Zuyoi stood at the same ground where they arrived, not having moved since then. They had let their auras die down and settle into the calm super saiyan state. Right now, they watched in tension as black and blue streaks crossed the sky above, and clash often with a shockwave that rocked the plains.

One thing in particular about this area was the shattered ground where Nebarid had engaged Shenron. How deep did this crevice go, with this much power in the combatants' output? One thing is for sure, there was heat escaping from below the surface. The fissure ran an even 35 miles under, far enough to dig into te outer mantle of the planet. That can't be a good sign. If this battle stretches for too long, it could end up a pile of space trash.

* * *

The blue and black streaks parted and the auras dispersed, leaving a clear view of Nebarid and Shenron, glaring eachother down, Nebarid with hate, and Shenron with a more neutral expression.

"I grow tired of your presense" Shenron put a hand forward and it glowed red. There was no aura about it. His hand just simply turned into a dim red light. It's like he wasn't even trying, yet so confident his attack would defeat Nebarid. "While I am impressed at your level of skill, you have no idea what power you toy with. I have so much untapped power you can't begin to fathom."

"Then, show me what you got" was the words you heard before Shenron set forth a red beam. Ir moved faster than Nebarid anticipated and slammed into his body. The saiyan began to send his power into his hands and attempt to force the blast back. He pushed wih alot of power, but there was no way he'd send it flying back. All that was left was the sound of dispersing energy, and the red light shot upward and ino the upper atmosphere. He stood and accounted for the burns that appeared on his hands and chest, then grinned. "Now it's my turn."

Nebarid stood in the air and concentrated. After a moment, he let out a grunt that slowly elevated into a war cry. The blue aura exploded around him, gold lightning lashing out in every direction, one shooting out and blowing away a plateu. With an effort, all the outward energy shrunk and condensed into his hands, which were in front of his chest in a Big Tree Cannon fashion. "Sniper Shot!"


	15. Chapter 15

The thin beam f blue spewed forth, the tip of the beam poised to pierce whatever body it came into contact with. The distance closed quickly leaving Shenron barely any time to didge. But he didn't seem very worried. He let it crash into the center of his chest, yet it didn't pierce. It simply drilled at his body, and pushed him back.

It did take an effort but Shenronpushed back and deflectedd the shot away with his chest. When the light dissipated, the dragon man's chest was charred but otherwise went unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N: That little bit of story was just to abide by the guidelines of the site. But what i really wanted to say for now is that i've hit a standstill, and hit it pretty hard. I'm not very sure about how to continue. It'll be some time before i fix this problem, but rest assured that when I do, it'll be great.**


End file.
